After All That's Said And Done, I Still Love You
by Lady Bern
Summary: Some years have passed and what's this? Ryoko's having strange dreams of someone? I'm back for now
1. Dreams

Hey you there you want to hear a not so secret secret? Okay listen carefully I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Or any related shows or mangas. I bought a few mangas, so that is the only why I do own it.

A/N: This was inspired by the Viz Graphic Novel's No Need for Tenchi! #9 The Quest for More Money. If you don't know what happened in the graphic novel then you are going to be very lost. And no I'm not going to explain what happened in it, I had to pay too much cash for my mangas to just tell everyone what happened! Besides Viz Graphic Novel's would be very pissed at me. So to set you straight just follow the plot line of the Tenchi Muyo OAVs.

Chapter one: After All That's Said and Done

The warm rays of first morning light cut sharply through the cold crisp air of late autumn. It had been a little over four years since Tenchi released Ryoko from her imprisonment in the cold hell called a cave. Four years since Ayeka had arrived with intentions of 'repaying' Ryoko for the damage she had caused to Jurai's planet and pride. Dragging along her little sister, Princess Sasami. The baby pink-eyed girl with twin blue pigtails showed Ryoko sweet innocents, something she lacked thanks to her days spent under Kagato's whims.

It wasn't long until the Galaxy Police detective Mihoshi showed up. It amazed Ryoko how smart she really was, she heard rumors that Mihoshi was once the greatest on the force and it wasn't really her grandfather's influence that got her the job in GXP. In fact they say the cause of her down fall was stress from her work and a loss of her friend and partner Kiyone.

It was because of the bumbling detective that she found out that the tales Kagato had told her of her creation and purposes where all fabrications when she released the magenta haired child bodied scientist Washu from her imprisonment in a stasis crystal. At first Ryoko didn't believe the child proclaiming herself to be her mother. But with time and great reluctance the two came to terms with one another and Ryoko bowed down to her request to be called mom. 

All that had happened in one year. In the next year so many new things happened. She found out she had a sister, more like a clone only she was nothing like Ryoko, she was kinder and bared two crescent shaped scars on each cheek. Their need for money had sent them on a treasure hunt that had revealed the location of a secret Jurain tree and a Tenchi look-alike. So many things had happened to the Masaki 'family'.

In four years she had matured significantly, handling her situations more like an adult rather than fight and destroy anything or anyone that stood as an obstacle in her path. Her maturity showed greatly when Tenchi finally made his decision a year ago. He had sat them all down in the living room; everyone knew what was coming up next. The speech was predicable, 'I know you all have been awaiting my decision for a long time now, and I thank you for your patients...' but what he said in the end was what shattered her heart. 'I love Ayeka.'

Tenchi, being Tenchi tried to sooth Ryoko afterwards with 'sorry I had to hurt you's and soothing words of friendship. 'No Tenchi, don't regret the things you do.' She had managed her words of wisdom without breaking face or letting on the slightest hint that she was hurt.

It had broke her heart of course, enough that she went into space with a large supply of sake and disappeared for a matter of months. But she returned in time to sit stonily through the wedding then afterwards vanished for a few months more. 

After the 'grand marriage' as many referred to the extravagant wedding the Jurains held for their first princess, time seemed to have slowed down with very little exciting events happening. True another mad scientist would could every once in a while to challenge Washu or so on, but they were mere molehills compared to the excitement they were use to. 

It was almost six thirty as a small blue haired goddess climbed up a slender ladder to the beam above head. "Come on Ryoko get up, it's time for breakfast." Sasami, second princess of Jurai said in a small voice that begged for her housemate to rise to the new day. 

Ryoko moaned a groggy reply, "One more hour." Then rolled as much as her beam would permit onto her side. She had spent most of the night and dark morning hours celebrating dual events, one the visiting return of the happy couple and second surprisingly the promotion of Mihoshi. Ryoko listened as Sasami sighed defeated and climbed down the latter. Ryoko gave a half smile as she looked outside to the falling leaves she'd go outside and help sweep later, but for now it was too cold. She still hated the cold. Everyone could tell by the way she shivered away from the window. 

Ryoko groaned to herself, winter would be arriving soon making it colder than what it already was. Maybe worse it would snow even worst than the previous year and that year they said it was a record snowfall. 

Ryoko yawned deeply; yes at least another hour was needed before she vacated her resting-place to _attempt_ her share of the chores. "For Sasami I think I'll actually do something this time." She muttered to herself as she drifted off once more. 

Ryoko blinked in disbelief as she found herself standing amidst a vast valley of wild flowers in full blossom that seemed to stretch out forever until it reach the horizon and somehow managed to merge into the beautiful blue sky. Suddenly a great shadow shrouded the land, covering it with a cool darkness. 

At first Ryoko had thought something had merely over clouded the sun, but her assumption was withdrawn as the beautiful flowers withered and the green grass turned an unpleasant shade of brown and began to cake and crack beneath her feet. The death of the land went on until everything within sight was barren. The direction of the hot breeze caused an urge in Ryoko to turn to her left; in the distance a large leafy tree stood proud and strong among the dry cracked desert land. 

"I know this place." Said Ryoko slowly walking towards the tree. As she stepped forwards the tree's leaves began to brown and fall away.

"No!" Ryoko cried as she began to jog forward the leave falling faster with each step closer she took. Ryoko wasn't sure why but all she did know was that the tree was dying because of her.

Finally she reached her destination; she stood under the branches allowing the dead green-brown leaves to rain down on her like dry tears.

Someone nearby sniffled. Ryoko turned in the direction of the noise to see a little boy. He had a small head wound that allowed a river of blood to flow down the ridge of his nose. But that was not the cause of his tears. His glassy chocolate brown eyes looked sadly onto the tree. "Rest in peace, my friend." He said his voice growing deeper and his face and body changing. 

Ryoko watched in silence. The boy, now a man, looked like Tenchi but Ryoko knew better she knew that the man was not him, a tell-tale scar at the right corner of his chin told her this definitely wasn't Tenchi. She was about to say his name when he suddenly cried out in pain and fell onto the ground. 

"Ryooookoooo!" He howled out her name. 

Ryoko sat up in her bed awake from the dream. Sweat drenched her skin; her heart rate was pounding against her heaving chest. Her throat was soar, "Did I scream out?" Ryoko wondered.

"Ryoko? Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked. 

Ryoko looked over the edge to Sasami. What time was it? Sasami was always up early and hadn't she just tried to wake her? Was she even fully conscious when she shooed her away? "Ryoko are you okay?" The young girl repeated. 

Ryoko placed her forehead in the palm of her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ryoko said. 

"Fine?" A shrill and upset voice asked. "Screaming and waking everyone up is fine?"

"Back off Ayeka!" Ryoko hissed her recent dream still on her mind. 

Ayeka's voice stopped in her throat as if fearful to face the demoness's wrath, it was true they had their spats here and there but Ayeka knew when it wasn't time or wasn't wise to start something with her ex-rival of her love's heart. 

"Ryoko," Asked the sweet concern voice of Sasami. "Are you sure you're fine?" 

Ryoko felt herself ease at looking into the large baby pink eyes of her innocent friend, there was no one purer than the girl that stood below her now. 

Ryoko opened her mouth to reply when a large mane of magenta walked into view. "Sure she'll be fine Sasami, all Ryoko needs is to fill up that bottomless pit she calls a stomach then she'll be back to her normal lazy, teasing self." The chibi bodied scientist said. 

Ryoko silently sent thanks to her mother promising she'd share her thoughts and troubles during breakfast.

Everyone gathered together bowing their heads in thanks for their meal. With an involuntary clap of their hands they all sat down to eat. Ryoko's mind drifted as she ate, she did not take into thought what it was exactly that she was eating but knew to consume at least five bowls worth or else the others would become concerned as most people would with a pregnant woman. 

~Penny for your thoughts. ~ Little Washu's voice rung in her head. 

Ryoko looked up from her meal towards her child-bodied mother who was eating and paying attention to another one of Ayeka's little anecdote of Tenchi's humorous struggles to fit in at court. Ryoko was almost sure she was just imagining things when Little Washu turned casually and looked her directly in the eyes giving her an no-you're-not-losing-it smile. 

Ryoko went back to unconsciously eating. ~It's just that dream I had. ~ She spoke privately to her mother. 

~Ah yes, what about it? Or better yet what was it about? ~ 

Ryoko sighed deeply drawing the attention of everyone at the table, neither she nor Washu noticed. She took another mouthful of food as she sent images of the dream to Washu. 

Washu was still for a moment as she tried to analyze the dream. Everyone noticed this as well and was more ready to point it out. "Little Washu are you okay?" Tenchi asked. 

Washu waved her hand dismissing their worry. "I'm fine, I think a bit of food went down the wrong tube." She said lightly. ~Have you been thinking about him lately? ~ She asked towards Ryoko. Ryoko gave her a nod. ~When? ~

~About two weeks ago when I saw him in my dreams. I thought he was Tenchi, but then again I knew it was him. ~ Ryoko stated.

~When he appeared in your dreams before were they always this intense? ~ Washu asked. 

Ryoko gave Washu a small barely detectible shake of her head. ~No, before I would wake up, then it was waking up in a cold sweat, and now...~ Ryoko's thoughts drifted off as she remembered each detail from her current dream. The once a boy now a man crying before the dead tree. The way he fell before her and called to her with great urgency.

ryoko, ryoko, Ryoko... "RYO-ko!" 

The light cyan haired pirate jumped with surprise as she looked onto the furious first princess of Jurai. "Ryoko would you please snap out of whatever world you have slipped off to and pay attention. My, it is awfully rude of you to ignore people like that." Ayeka said in a shrill manner. Her voice always seemed to go an octave higher whenever she seemed the lightest bit upset. 

Ryoko grumbled a comment. "What was that Miss Ryoko?" Ayeka asked.

"I said 'Please continue, Princess.' " Ryoko lied.

Ayeka eyed Ryoko suspiciously before going on with her tale. "So Tenchi walks right into the council and says..." Ryoko did not care to hear the rest of what she had to say about stuffy Jurai, what concerned Ryoko was that what she believed to be Ayeka calling out to her was still calling her name. Ryoko, Ryoko, Ryoko...

"RYOKO!" It called again, this time more urgent.

"Ibara! I'm coming!" She shouted causing everyone to jump. She ran out the door taking Ryo-ohki by the scruff of her neck. 

Breathless she swung the cabbit into the air watching as Ryo-ohki's fur was replaced by the dark dome and jewel shaped spikes. Never before did the cabbit's transformation seem so long to Ryoko. Without a second thought Ryoko phased herself aboard and quickly navigated Ryo-ohki out of the Earth's atmosphere. 

"I'm coming; I'm coming Ibara! Please wait for me; hold on, I'm coming."

TBC...(Maybe)

You know the deal, tell what you like or dislike, makes no difference I rarely listen. ;)


	2. Nameless Planet

Chapter 2 

Ryo-ohki flew at a steady speed through space on a course Ryoko had once repressed deep within her memory but was now as vivid as the day she had traveled it. Ryoko seat in lotus position on the transparent floor thinking of other concerns so not to worry about the call. 

But regardless of how hard she tried to think that each time Ayeka always seemed even more regal whenever she returned from Jurai the echo of the calling voice always came to mind. She could still hear it calling her name over and over again in pain and urgency. 

She cupped her fingers over her ears. "Augh! I'm coming! I'm coming already! Please would you just SHUT UP FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE!" She shouted out to the emptiness. Instantly it stopped.

A dark crystal drifted before her with Ryo-ohki's cabbit face on the surface. "Merrow?"

Ryoko slumped forward placing her face in her laced fingers. "I don't know, Ryo-ohki. Maybe I'm going crazy or something, hearing voices like I'm doing." She laughed almost bitterly at herself. "I must be lonely to be hearing voices."

A translucent screen appeared in a flash before her. "No, you are far from crazy."

Ryoko's head dropped deeper into her palms. "Hey mom, tell Sasami I'm sorry for running out on her meal and skipping out on my chores."

Little Washu smiled sweetly. "Will do. But what I called to tell you was that one everyone is worried and upset that you went on an adventure without us, and two that you aren't insane."

Ryoko took her head out of her hands. "Okay so I'm not insane. What test have you preformed to prove this?" 

The chibi woman's face changed from cheerful and pleasant to deeply serious revealing the scientist in her. "The same way that he somehow called you before he is calling you again." She stated. "Signals are being transmitted straight to you."

Ryoko frowned. "That can't be right, the nameless tree was the one who called me."

Washu nodded. "Yes, so why can't it be doing that now?" 

Ryoko opened her mouth to answer but found that she could not. "I-I don't know." She admitted.

Washu nodded. "Be careful Ryoko." She said.

Ryoko smiled tenderly towards Washu. "I will, mom." She replied before her mother vanished from sight.

The call started once again as a faint whisper. Ryoko grunted with frustration, there was one way she knew that could get rid of the voice. "Ryo-ohki do we have any sake left from last time?"

"Merow." Ryo-ohki shook her crystal form from side to side.

Ryoko groaned leaning her head back to look up into the starry sky. "How about that bottle of wild turkey?" 

The bottle dropped from a subspace pocket into Ryoko's waiting open hand. She quickly removed the top. "Okay voices bottoms up!" She toasted before bringing the bottle mouth to her lips and drinking deeply. 

The hours went by leaving enough time for her drunken bliss to dissolve. Ryoko stood before the transparent wall looking out into space, she could fell it. She was getting closer. "Ready Ryo-ohki?" She asked as she watched the vast emptiness shimmer and Ryo-ohki accelerated down. "Remember the last time we came here? Don't be afraid you'll stabilize soon." Ryoko reassured her friend as she felt the fear creep throughout her body. 

Ryo-ohki shuddered as they entered the rough atmosphere. "C'mon Ryo-ohki you can do it."

The world around them seemed to melt away in a crazy haze of gray, black, purple, and blue. Ryoko stood bracing herself against the rough turbulence. Then just as it seemed to have just begun the shaking ceased and the hazed vanished. Ryoko opened her catlike amber eyes to look onto a large bright orange desert planet below. She took deep breaths at seeing the nameless planet once again the voices gone from her mind. 

"Ibara, I'm here." She whispered. 

_____________________________

Short but end of pt 2


	3. What happened?

Alright alright, it's been a long while since I have last done anything in the TM! anime sector. Hell it has been some time since I've last seen anything related to TM well except for my Ryoko paraphernalia. *Cries* I wanna see the GXP series! And what happened to that third TM OAV series I heard so much talk about? *Sigh*   
Any how as I was saying… I made a new years pledge to complete my stories and damn it I'm gonna, though this may be my last TM fanfic until at long last more inspiration comes about i.e. the new manga =^.^=

Special note to Minagi if ever you should read this: No this isn't to bitch and rant about your criticism towards my work. In fact this is to say thanks for your blatant honesty and that I understand how this can get under your skin. I've read around and I've seen a shit load of ooc works that are just plain painful that I can't even get into the plot. And now that I think about it my beginnings are over clichéd, I shoulda had Tenchi with some oc that way they are both in pain and there's no incest. Wait, that's sort of the same plot regardless of what I do. Hehe, I'm just hopeless.

Enjen this is for you for reminding me I have work to finish.

Chapter 3

How long had he been laying there on the dessert wasteland's caked rocky ground, his blood stained into the ground beneath his rest? A day, maybe a few? He wasn't sure. 

The attack had been a coward's ambush by the lowly space scavengers, sneaking up to him when he had least expected. But it proved useless, even unprepared for a fight he was trained to be a fighter, a protector. Whilst battling them with his staff in hand he could not help but mentally laugh at the thought that raced through his mind, had the simple thieves known that he had fought against the mighty space pirate Ryoko and lived to boast such a tale they would turned their reptilian tails and run.

In the end they had realized that there was nothing on the planet, no great treasure as they had heard rumor of, just an old dead tree of Jurai and its former guardian, who so happened to be doing a fairly while job of beating their scaled hides. 

But in a fight of seven to one a few good blows in their favor and a broken leg had been delivered onto him before they had found their search was in vain and left the guardian winded and bleeding.

His closed eyes snapped opened when the distinct feeling of the air around him charging with life, the same feeling one got when the air changed with an approaching storm. Yet this had only happened twice on the dessert plant, twice when _she_ had come, both times in search of the same thing. 

'No, it can't be.' He thought to himself looking with leaden eyes up towards the thin clouds in the sky above his head. 'It can't be her. She is with her friends and her prince.'

Closing his eyes again to return to his rest he closed his hand tighter around his shaft always ready for a fight should the occasion arise. 

"Ibara?" The sound was as soft as the dry wind that had carried it. 

He wondered if insanity had at long last claimed his mind, she had no reason to return. Yet still he thought of her, he had as of recently she had been constantly on his mind, in his dreams, when he was awake, her face popped into him mind. 

Had his father been around he would thump him on the head for letting some woman disrupt the strong concentration his training had taught him to uphold. But then again this was the woman of his dreams.

And now as he lay injured on the ground she was the only thought that transfixed his tired mind. "…ra? ibara? Ibara?" The voice was getting stronger.

"Ryo-?" His abnormally dry throat felt like sandpaper. Licking his tongue over his roughly chapped lips he made the pained attempt to speak again. "Here. I'm here." He rasped hoping against all hope that he was heard.

When time went and no one had come to answer his call he closed his eyes from the world voicing his discontent with a rough sigh. 'I had better try to get moving again.' He thought to himself bringing his staff up as a makeshift crutch he began to climb onto his weakened legs.

When he pressed his weight onto his left leg an involuntary cry of pain escaped his mouth as his strength gave way beneath him, sending him falling downwards towards the hard rocky ground below.

Instead of falling onto the stony surface he found himself braced against a pair of strong slender arms. "Ibara." The voice tinted with her concern drew his eyes up towards spiked cyan hair glowing strikingly against the planet's brilliant sun. Those same eyes that he loved, that haunted his memories gazed down onto his face.

A faint smile graced his face; his heart was beating again, like it always did whenever he thought of her. "Ryoko."

With the much taller man leaned against her putting a good deal of his body weight onto her right shoulder Ryoko carefully made her way towards the only landmark she knew. 

Their journey was entertained by the happy child bodied Ryo-ohki mewing Three Blind Mice as she transported the large staff in her small hands. 

"Just a little bit farther then you can sit-" Ryoko paused in her sentence as she stood taken aback staring at the sight before them. Even Ryo-ohki had stopped in her merry song dropping the staff with a loud _klang_. 

The barren frame she had seen in the incoherent images in her dreams. The nameless tree, it no longer gave off its glow of life as all the other trees of Jurai did. She knew, long before seeing it with her own eyes, that it was dead. 

"How long?" She asked her womanly husky voice deepened with the weight of the situation. 

Ibara looked onto the dead tree his face soft with deep-rooted affection and grief. "Ever since you left that day."

Her eyes turned glassy but she did not let the tears fall from her eyes. The nameless tree, whose powers was to show the future died by showing Ryoko the past. She merely lowered her head in respect, 'Good bye and thanks.'

Taking good care Ryoko inspected the discolored flesh around the inflected injury of Ibara's muscular leg. "It's not broken but you don't need to be walking on it anymore." She said her face twisting and turning with thought as any medical professional might have done.

Sitting on the stony ledge of the base the dead tree stood Ibara smiled watching attentively as she tended to his leg. She did not appear to have changed at all since the last time he had seen her though a hint of maturity, albeit small, shown through her strong face. It wasn't until she was staring into his eyes that he realized that she had spoken to him. 

"Aren't you listenin'?" She demanded tapping him lightly on his injured leg. "I said how did someone beat you? After that spar between you and Tenchi we know that you aren't some pushover."

Sighing he scratched in invisible itch on his cheeks in sigh of his embarrassment. "I was ambushed while I was doing something." He failed to mention that the something was daydreaming.

Ryoko ripped the teal sleeve from her top before wrapping it once tightly around his leg in an improvised brace. "We need to get someone to take a look at this. Are there any doctors here? Can anyone in your clan help you?" She asked looking up into his brown eyes. 

"No. I'm the only one here now." 

"Well I can't just leave you here alone now can I? I'll take you back with me to Earth, that way _mom_ can take a look at you."

Ibara looked upwards to the branches of the tree behind them. It had always asked of him to move on once it had passed away. He did not want to leave but nothing on the planet remained for him, perhaps leaving with her was the best way, the best way to start.

"But I have no way of repaying you and your family for your kindness, Ryoko." 

She gave him a catty smile paired with a mischievous glint in her amber colored eyes, "We'll think of something, I believe Katsuhito needs some help at the shrine. Ryo-ohki."

The cabbit mewed with a nod of her head making her large brown rabbit ears bounce. Jumping into the air the fuzzy and highly lovable creature turned into the large dome and spiked spaceship everyone knew and feared.

Ryoko grunted as she helped him onto his feet. With a reassuring smile they vanished from the face of the planet onto the awaiting ship to the fates that awaited them.

TBC…


	4. Arriving on Earth

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, this is sad but this is true.   
Also to those diehard R+T fans out there breathing down peoples necks about something being this way or that it's your opinion please do not try to force it down my throat. It's just fan fiction, loosen up.

Chapter 4:

Ask any person in the Jurian armada which craft was the fastest they had ever encountered and they would say with pride that no ship was faster than their own. But whilst those words passed their lips a single name crossed their minds, Ryo-Ohki. At the time said ship was racing through space with ease and grace that made the most experienced pilot lower his head in shame.

Ryoko tried to hide the amused smirk on her face as she observed Ibara, supporting the majority of his weight from his injured leg, stare out onto the starry space his eyes filled with child-like wonder. 

She had forgotten that he had spent all of his life on that planet only seeing the starts from the ground. Where as she could at any time go up into space and see them far closer than many ever will.

We will be approaching Earth soon. She announced to her first time passenger. 

Ibara searched the endless sea of stars and worlds searching for the place his dream called home only to see that most places looked relatively the same. Casting his eyes back onto her silently asking that she specify which planet belonged to her, he received only a grin. 

Before them a large orange planet encircled by beautiful rings grew into size as they approached, he thought for a moment that this intriguing world was the place called Earth. 

But Ryo-Ohki merely yowled as she passed by moving on at an incredible speed. 

Ryoko stated enjoying the emotions playing across his face. It's two planets away from Earth.

Feeling disappointed he huffed as he settled down for the reminder of the ride. It was not long before a bright blue and green planet came into their line of vision. And somehow he knew even before the craft began slowing its acceleration that the beautiful world approaching them was indeed the place, his pirate, and soon he too, called home.

Descending into the Earth's atmosphere he was amazed at how much of the world consisted of water. It looked as if everything was flooding and only few patches of land were high enough to survive. 

So, what do you think of it, Ibara? Ryoko's voice asked from beside him. 

He turned his sight from the quickly growing land to look onto her face gentle at the sight of the place she now considered her home. He managed, not a thought of the planet in his mind.

Here we are; home sweet home. Ryoko grinned from ear to ear as she touched his shoulder. He felt the air about him adjust as their body mass broke down and moved through matter at a speed almost equal to that of the speed of light.

The first thing to greet his sights was the great amount of trees surrounding the area off from the porch. It was all breath taking, the lake, the green all around, everything looked so beautiful and full of life unlike that barren wasteland he had spent a great deal of his life upon. From somewhere in the dense depths of the wood surrounding them birds and insects could be heard creating a symphony of pleasant noise. No wonder she didn't wish to stay with me. She lives in a paradise.'

The sound of the door opening tore their attention back to the house, Ryoko you're back! Sasami cried happily running towards her for an embrace only to stop short to see that she was propping someone a least a head taller than herself against her shoulder.

Ibara hopped on one foot turning in a circle to face the body of the voice. Smiling at the blue haired young lady he managed a respectable bow. Greetings Princess Sasami, you have grown since I last saw you.

It took the bewildered princess a moment to look beyond the Tenchi like appearances to recall who the person standing before her was. She cast her eyes to Ryoko for answers.

I've kidnapped him. I'm going to demand random from Jurai; I think they would pay dearly for the return of one of their greatest protectors. She joked winking an eye at her companion. Can you tell Washu that we need her help?

Gathering a cheerful Ryo-Ohki in her arms Sasami quickly rushed into the house at the same time announcing to everyone that Ryoko had returned.

The first person to come out of the house was a slightly enraged Ayeka. Miss Ryoko, I can not believe that you, once again, skipped out on your chores. I had thought you have grown out of this unacceptable behaviors, but it seems once again I had too great of expectations of you. Jumping up in the middle of breakfast shouting as you were-

If I may interject, your highness. Ibara said drawing the attention of the family to himself for the first time. I believe that it is my fault that Lady Ryoko left in such haste. Please, if the blame is to put one someone, let it be me.

All eyes looked onto Ibara as he drew himself up from his bow. Both Tenchi and Ayeka stood in shock unbelieving as to what they saw where as Mihoshi cautiously approached them with the most curious look about her face.

Um do I know you? She asked innocently.

Everyone sighed together in her utter hopelessness. You idiot, don't you remember Ibara from that time we needed money and went looking for some treasure? Ryoko questioned the blood vessels in her temple already protruding. 

Which volume was that? She asked searching through a manga that seemed to have appeared on of thin air. 

She's hopeless. Ayeka stated. 

Ryoko, what are you doing holding Ibara out here when he needs medical attention? The voice of an annoyed Little Washu questioned from the door way. She huffed through her nose as she walked towards them. Taking hold of his sleeve she smiled ultra sweetly to him, Tell everyone bye-bye. She said seconds before they vanished into a subspace portal. 

Ryoko stretched turning away. That was exhausting; I think I'm going to relax in the onsen.

Just as she was about to leave Ayeka took hold of her collar, Oh no you don't, you still have your chores to do for today and from yesterday.

Ah! Tenchi help me!

TBC

So sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to get something out.  
Also I wanted to apologies to those of you awaiting my updates that are few and far apart. But this is more of a side project for me and sadly will remain so thanks to a serious lack of inspiration and a muse that only focuses on certain shows that are on television. But I will try to update more often.


	5. Get Well Soon

Yeah I finally saw the Tenchi Muyo GXP DVD out at Best Buy, sadly I was too broke to get it. Oh well just another Tenchi Muyo thing I don't own.

Chapter 5

His brown eyes fluttered open revealing himself to be inside some sort of highly sterile infirmary room, his leg incased in a cast elevated by some sort of levitating pillow. At the bedside table sat a vase of colorful wild flowers he had seen growing about the house, their sweet smell drifted into his noise allowing him to taste the wonders the new world about him had that his home lacked. Littered about the flowers were four homemade get well cards. One a neat little card decorated with a bowl of soup reading: 'Get well soon! Sasami.' 

To the left of the young princess's card a small blue card had small carrots lining the boarder and a paw print stamped in the center. He chuckled in his chest recalling the cute fuzzy creature that shared a name with Ryoko's ship. 

One of the cards was set a little ways away from the others so that the excess mess of glue and glitter did not spill onto the others. 'Get well soon Mr. Ibara so you can watch Galaxy Police policeman with us. Mihoshi.'

The last of the cards wasn't as well done as Sasami's but faired better than the Galaxy Police detective's attempts. It was small and simple with no glitter and construction paper, merely a chibi drawing of Ryoko in her pirating garb, the same garb he had first seen her in. 'Beware of Washu and get out of there as soon as you can.'

He didn't know whether to take the comment as a joke or in all sincerity but from the looks of the cast on his leg he had no choice. 

The last thing Ibara recalled before falling asleep was the young girl who had introduced herself as Washu; Ryoko's mother upon meeting had taken him from Ryoko's care transporting him into some sort of laboratory. He remembered her appearing before him dressed in a nurse's uniform with the most maniacal look on her youthful face, afterwards everything was a blur. 

"How are you doing this morning, Ibara?" The familiar nasally voice chirped as Washu walked through the only door of the room.

Happy to see her out of the medical outfit and back in the black t-shirt and cargo pants he smiled amiably, "I'm feeling much better." He said adjusting himself for the tray of food she brought to him.

Sitting down the bed tray and handing him his meal Little Washu took a seat at the foot of the bed. "You should be, you are in the care of Little Washu! The greatest scientific mind in the universe. You are lucky you managed to contact my Little Ryoko when you did. Fractured leg, bruised ribs, and mildly dehydrated."

"She did take good care of me during our journey." He said respectably. 

Washu nodded, "She's smarter than she acts. Tell me something Ibara; you still have something for my daughter don't you?" 

He looked towards the chibi card and nodded silently.

"I thought so, how you managed to contact Ryoko without the Nameless tree still remains a mystery to me, but I'm going to find out even if I have to cut you open and examine you bit by bit." 

Ibara suddenly understood what Ryoko's card had meant. "It is most likely something I have learned from the nameless tree." He reasoned. 

"Now we can't be sure now can we?" She smiled deviously before regaining her more serious pose. "Ibara, tell me how can you love someone when you hardly know anything about them?"

Ibara suddenly found he did not wish to hear what Little Washu had to say, he was sure his love for Ryoko was more than some boyhood fancy, after all he was a grown man and still held her above all else in his heart, even if she declared her love for Tenchi in their last meeting.

"I just do." He answered rather stubbornly despite the well mannered tone in his voice.

"Oh so you think that you do not need to know of Kagato, what she did in her past, what she likes and hates?" She paused watching as this information slowly began to seep into his mind. "I am not trying to crush your dreams, Ibara, and I may sound harsh but this _is_ my daughter we are talking about. I am merely bringing this to your attention."

Washu stretched making her neck pop before hoping off the bed with ease. Just as she was about to head out the door did he speak, "Then I'll find out. I'll find out what makes her happy and make sure that Lady Ryoko will always feel that way. I will find out what makes her sad and make sure that it never bothers her again. I will know all she will allow me to know about her and I won't give up on my feelings for Ryoko."

On the outside Washu's face was rather passive, as though she were disappointed in his stubborn choice, but within she was smiling happy to here the answer she desired from him. 'It's about time Little Ryoko had someone to herself.' She thought to herself. "Very well, it's your choice how you waste your time." Her mane of magenta hair vanished through the door. "Ok he's up for visits now!" 

Ibara had just remembered he had breakfast and was eating contently when Sasami and Ryo-ohki scampered in.

They chatted idly about life on Jurai compared to his time spent on the hidden planet, until the discussion finally fell onto her cooking. "This is great, and you say you do all of the cooking?"

"Accept when I'm sick." Sasami blushed at his compliments. Ryo-ohki mayied in agreement as she sat beside him eyeing the carrot pieces in his meal. 

"So who cooks for the house when you are ill?" He questioned.

"I do." A familiar voice purred from above his head. 

At the sound of the voice he so loved to hear his heart began to beat faster as he turned his head upwards to see Ryoko floating upside down in lotus position above his head. Or rather he saw the golden colored cat like eyes gazing innocently enough into his own. 

So distracted was he in her eyes that he did not notice the others come into the room, "Do you honestly call making instant ramen cooking, Miss Ryoko?" A soft voice questioned, unfortunately forcing her to tear her eyes away from him. 

"I never hear anyone else complain about it, _Princess_." Ryoko snapped back with her arms crossed confidently over her chest. 

"That's because everyone's trying to digest the poison you have the nerve to call food." Ayeka shout back. 

Ibara looked about the room amazed that no one seemed worried about the fight building between the two women. The air about them seemed to crackle with energy as both opponents prepared for battle.

"I thought they had outgrown this." Tenchi sighed. 

"I take it this is quiet normal activity between the two?" He questioned cowering farther back into his bed.

Sasami nodded grimly, "They really do like each other, and this is their way of telling one another."

Just when it seemed they were about to exchange blows their powers frizzled out about them and Little Washu accompanied by an older man made their ways into the room.

"Miss Ayeka, Little Ryoko I'm a shamed that you would be so inconsiderate! Ibara is trying to recover!" Washu shouted just as loudly as the two women whilst grabbing the both of them by the ears. 

"Oh you're over reacting! He only had a small hair line fracture and with his Jurain blood he'll be back on his feet in two days." Ryoko huffed drifting away from her mother leaving the first princess trapped in a dreaded ear lock. 

"Oh-ho so you've been checking up on Ibara, haven't you Little Ryoko? How cute!" 

Ibara watched with amusement as Ryoko blanched slightly with a horror stuck look upon her face before she mumbled something or another about cleaning the bathroom and left the room.

"So, he only has a small fracture and not a broken leg like we thought?" Tenchi asked aloud, "Well that's great, that mean's you'll be up and about in no time. I'll show you around a bit before we have to return to Jurai."

"Return to Jurai?" He questioned. 

"Yes, Ayeka and I travel back and forth." He explained. 

It was then that Ibara noticed the Jurain styled wedding ring encircled around his finger, he was married, which meant Ryoko…

"Ok everyone out! Katsuhito needs to talk with Ibara." Washu commanded herding everyone out of the room.

With everyone gone Ibara looked onto the elder Masaki. He looked slightly familiar, but exactly who he was escaped him. For a moment the two men stared at one another before he recalled his manners and bowed as respectably as he could considering that he was bedridden. "I thank you, kind sir, for taking me into your home."

Peering at him from behind the thin frames of his glasses Katsuhito sighed, "Ryoko wouldn't have it any other way. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish, Ibara. But this does pose a question; will you be leaving to travel with Ayeka and Tenchi to your home planet Jurai? Or will you be staying here with us?" 

Ibara sat in his bed weighing the possibilities. "When you say 'us' who exactly are you referring to, if I may be as so bold as to ask?" Translated: Does that include Ryoko?

"Oh, Washu, Sasami, my son in-law Noboyuki, and Ryoko since she and Jurai are not on the best of terms." He stated his richly aged voice purposely delaying the fact of the space pirate's residences in the home. 

"I think I would like to stay here for awhile. But I do not wish to stay here without doing my share. Ryoko mentioned something about me helping at the shrine."

"Very well then. I could use the help now that Tenchi has other duties to attend to. I suppose I will have to teach you the legend of these mountains. But I would like to know of you and your past as a protector of Jurai's outcast tree."

Ibara wondered who this man was that he knew so much of Jurai's history, figuring that in time he would learn he began his tale of how his family lived on a planet near the nameless planet and each generation a new protector was assigned to guard the tree. He told how his father had been killed and how he had taken the position at a young age when he had met Ryoko. 

Katsuhito noted that at the mention of the cyan hair woman's name Ibara took on a slight dreamy look, a face he had seen more than enough when the girls of the household would pine over his grandson.

'Interesting, this surely will prove most interesting. Especially when news reaches Jurai that one of their own is in love with Ryoko, the space pirate.'

TBC…


	6. Blushing

You know how it is, I own nothing.

Chapter 6

The days had moved quiet quickly for Ibara, but despite their speedy arrival and leave they had been…oddly pleasant.

The Masaki _family _was quiet abnormal, but he had saw that before when they had first met years ago, but now he had seen them at their best and at their worst, from moments of peace and harmony to the upset and chaos caused by simple arguments that escalated into unnecessary and destructive fights, mainly between Ryoko and the Princess Ayeka.

And the shared fear of all when it came to the child bodied scientist who took her work quite seriously and persisted in convincing him to be her latest 'guinea pig'. The prolonged and useless need of his cast proved her determination.

Pausing in his new duties of sweeping the earthly soil from the shrine he smiled in recollection of his third day in the infirmary. Ryoko marched in telling Lil' Washu that she'd had her fun and with a swift flick of her energy saber cut the plaster away. 'You can get up and go outside now.' She said before turning her back and quickly flying out leaving him frozen in a frightened pose and Washu's whining that she had ruined her _fun_.

His entire stay thus far had proved to be pleasant save for small tidbits of his training at the shrine. Waking up before the crack of dawn did not disturb him, it was a ritual he was quiet accustomed to, the physical labors he preformed on the corps of carrots was quiet enjoyable since he never got that much of a chance to farm on the rocky world.

But learning the legend of the demon Ryoko and her battle against Prince Yosho -the very same of Jurai- and his duty to tell the story to all who asked proved to be the only negative aspect.

And the presents of Prince Yosho, now known as the elderly Katsuhito, which was quiet, an amazing story that helped to explain everything else he did not understand. From Ryoko's imprisonment, the princesses arrival, to poor Mihoshi and at last Washu.

When Ibara had questioned Ryoko about her feelings towards the shrine's legend she merely laughed saying she was a celebrity because of it. "Hah! Everyone in the area knows of me, a _lowly_ _space_ _pirate_, but they haven't even heard of the prissy stuck up Princess Ayeka." That of course led to a fight between the pair.

Ibara was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not hear Katsuhito stop some feet behind him. Nor did he hear the old man sigh before stooping down to pick up a few pebbles to throw.

Clunk! His head pitched forwards a bit from the pebble's force. When the first rock clocked him behind his head he managed to recover from his shock in time to block the last three with the handle of the broom knocking them back as though they were baseballs and he the batter.

"Your reactions are good," He praised, "But stop daydreaming and finish here. Afterwards see me."

His cheeks flushed red as he was once more caught with an idle mind. Sweeping in a slow steady rhythm he pushed swirls of dirt from the small crevices between the stone path.

He peeked up to look towards the house, a small blur of blue vanishing quickly from sight made him pause and rub his eyes. Looking again he saw nothing but the long worn path that lead from where he stood all the way to the house.

"I do need to focus more." He muttered to himself turning his back to the stairs.

Ryoko stood hidden behind the tree blushing madly at herself for nearly being caught gawking at Ibara in his loose white slacks and green short-sleeved T-shirt, a poor attempt in adjusting him to Earth's fashions by allowing him to keep the colors of his original guardian garb.

"I haven't acted this way since Zero first assimilated with me." She whispered in an airy voice. Placing nimble fingers to the center of her chest she felt her heart beating strongly against its cage of bone and flesh. "What's gotten into me? I'm acting like some school girl."

"Is my little Ryoko suffering from another crush?"

Ryoko looked above her to see Little Washu's head sticking out the trunk of tree right above her head. "Ah! Dammit Washu, what have I told you about popping up on me outta nowhere?" She demanded locking her arm around Washu's neck in vain attempts of strangling her.

"I was supposed to tell Ibara about lunch." She choked out in a strained voice before slipping out of her daughter's reach.

Floating away from Washu Ryoko placed her hand on her hips and glowered, "So you decided to take a little detour and spy on me?"

She released her usually annoying nasally chuckle as a wicked smile passed over Washu's lips. "You should be more careful with your mother, little Ryoko, especially since she has a certain recording of a certain space pirate calling out for her mommy. And I'm adding this one to the collection. Now be a good girl and get Ibara and Katsuhito for lunch." With that she vanished back into the small subspace portal from which she had appeared.

Though the job wasn't hers to begin with it was a simple enough task. She would merely fly up the stairs to greet him and tell him lunch was ready and have him tell Katsuhito that way she could get away from him as quickly as she could.

Pounding herself against her chest once with her fist she smiled at her perfect plan. "Ok, let's go!"

Taking flight and moving as though the hounds of hell were at her heels she flew to where she had last seen Ibara. Only to find the empty shrine grounds, "What?" Her head turned from side to side looking all about for any forms of live to see absolutely none. "Oh great," She sighed dropping her head so that her chin touched her chest, "Now I have actually have to look for him."

Grumbling to the fates beneath her breath Ryoko floated gracefully into the sky until all of land between the shrine and the house could easily be seen. With arms crossed over her chest she spied Ryo-ohki on the back porch her little fingers reaching out into the air in hopes of catching a butterfly. Smirking lightly at the little creature she turned into the general direction of the sound of wood hitting roughly against wood.

"Ibara, you must focus. Now try again." The old voice of Katsuhito demanded in that calm patient yet at the same time somewhat arrogant tone of voice she could never stand. A feeling of despair coursed through her veins, Yosho, or as he liked to be called, Katsuhito. Usually she would avoid being long in his presents; he did, after all, stab her in the throat and lock her in that cave for seven hundred years. And to booth help that legend about her spread onto the current time.

Floating phasing onto solid ground she moved into the direction of the voices and wood.

Meanwhile Ibara skillfully brought the wooden staff up into the defensive as Katsuhito cut towards him with the bokken. Crashing together the hallow _thunks_ of the weapons meeting echoed with their grunts into the line of trees surrounding them.

The resounding cracks of the weapons filled his ears as Ibara kept his eyes focused on actions of the elderly man before him. The wooden stakes beneath his feet were no real obstacle, he long accustomed to uneven terrains. He deflected a blow coming in to his right forcing the bokken back to Katsuhito's side. Leaping into the air he brought his staff down in high hopes of returning the hit to the head. His eyes widened in subtle shock when the bokken blocked his blow three inches away from Katsuhito's gray crown.

For a moment the two were trapped in a stalemate both pushing with equal force against the other. That was until Katsuhito's eyes slid to the side and back, "It seems we have an audience."

Grunting the two jumped back some feet away from the other to the very edges of the staked arena. Swinging his staff behind him in the defensive Ibara chanced a glance in the direction in which Katsuhito had mentioned, hoping that he wasn't about to fall for a simple playground trick.

Looking to the side his heart leapt into his throat, there standing not too far from the action was Ryoko, watching them with what appeared to be…eagerness and excitement in her large amber eyes.

[Now would be a good time to impress Ryoko.] Something within him brought to light. It was a reasonable thought to him, [Then again if I should lose and she was to see…]

Ibara's face paled slightly at the thought.

Katsuhito, entertained by the inner conflict showing across the lovesick man's face, softly coughed bringing his attention back onto the spar at hand.

Grunting Ibara's hand tightened on the staff as a silent agreement passed between the two and they charged towards the other. Both moved quickly over the stakes as if they were merely running on solid ground, with their body low cutting quickly through the air.

The sound of their weapons crashing together brought every avian creature into the sky casting the small area briefly in shadows.

Ryoko stood still somewhat in shock, she had seen both men in action before, hell she had fought both men before, and they just seemed to have vanished as they moved so quickly towards each other. But just from watching them she felt far more excited than she had ever felt watching wrestling on television.

Then it happened, the bokken came flying down onto the staff hitting not the wood but Ibara's knuckles.

Ibara's eyes widened as his knuckles turned red from the abuse. "Ow!" He cried waving his injured hand wildly in the air. His howling and frantic movements were brought to a halt when the bokken blade touched lightly atop his chest just above his heart. He had lost.

Katsuhito lowered his weapon silently stating the spar had ended for the day. "Ryoko, have you come to tell us something?" He asked knowing full well the reason of her presents.

Snapping herself out of her stupor she placed her hand on her hip and jerked a thumb towards the house, "It's lunch time and you had better get there before Mihoshi and I eat everything." With her message given she cast her eyes towards Ibara, who was rubbing away the pain in his hand while staring transfixed into her eyes. When her heart began to beat strongly again she quickly muttered that they hurry before phasing out of sight.

Approaching the house Katsuhito and Ibara found the girls seated out in the yard on the blanket with lunch spread out in the center.

"Yo! What's taking you so long?" Ryoko shouted waving a fist wildly above her head.

"Little Ryoko sit down and be patient." Washu commanded tugging Ryoko back into her seat.

Mihoshi giggled as the two drew nearer, "Sasami would not allow us to start without you, honorable grandfather."

"Can we eat now, I'm starving?" Ryoko whined once Ibara and Katsuhito had taken their seats.

Sasami sighed nodding her head, immediately foods began to vanish form their platters onto the smaller plates soon before vanishing into the seven's stomachs.

The conversations about them were light, from Mihoshi relaying the latest events of her favorite anime to Sasami giving news of Tenchi and Ayeka.

Ryoko scoffed lightly at the news that Ayeka had introduced Tenchi to the long time friends of the Jurai Royal family, "Why is she making him hang around those stiff necks? That princess wouldn't know a good time if it can up and bit her snooty nose off." She commented out of feuding habits as she reached for the last rice ball. A rival hand caused her eyes to lift onto Ibara who was looking for the desired food to Ryoko with a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"I'll take that." Washu announced snatching it away and devouring it in record time. "I never understand, Little Ryoko how you can eat so much."

Mihoshi finished with her helping stared inquisitively at Little Washu, "What do you mean? Ryoko's always eaten like this."

"Yeah, _mom_ what are you talking about now?" She demanded angered that she had allowed a small distraction tear her away from her food.

Washu frowned as she switched back into her old role as a professor at the academy, "Ryoko was designed to draw all of her needs for energy from the gems. Food, water, and rest are absolutely unnecessary unless you draw too much of your own reserves."

"I don't get it," Mihoshi stated non-too sheepishly.

Casting her eyes sideways towards the detective Washu sighed, "I'm not surprised."

Ryoko merely rolled her eyes as she went back to eating. It was a joy to eat and sleep, it helped in her efforts to be more sociable to the rest and she did appear more human. Besides she wasn't a _machine _meant to be running all the time like Kagato insinuated that she was.

Finishing her portion of the picnic Ryoko stood patting her belly happily, "Great food, Sasami!" She announced before casting a dark look towards Washu, "Even though I don't need to eat I don't think I can go without your cooking." And with that she had vanished.

"Ah, my Little Ryoko thinks she's so smart." Washu sighed,

Ibara curious as to what was going on looked to the self proclaimed genius. "Pardon?"

"It's her turn to do the dishes today. But no worries," With a snap of her fingers her laptop appeared before her, "Little Ryoko's about to find herself trapped in a sub dimension with all the day's dishes to wash." With a devious chortle Washu entered the final keystroke.

TBC…

One to two more chapter(s) to go. I think. Hopefully those chapters will be a hell of a lot better than this one.


	7. From the Stars

Chapter Seven

She waited at the top of the stairs her hands placed over her heart feeling it thump madly against her chest. What was the cause of this? Who was the cause of her own heart threatening to burst out of her own ribcage?

Her answer came when she heard the sound of dry leaves crushing underfoot of an approaching figure. Her eyes slowly drifted up from his well toned body her fingers itched to caress up to his entrancing eyes.

His eyes smiled at her as he spoke her name and pulled her to him in a comforting and loving embrace, the kind she longed for, the kind only he seemed able to give.

Sighing into his chest she gathered the strength to say what she had been longing to say to him for so long. "I missed you, more then you can ever dream of. I didn't know then what I know now, and that's the fact that you are my world and when I left. Ever since the day I left you I have been feeling so broken and lifeless."

* * *

"'Broken and lifeless'? What the hell?" Ryoko shouted in disgust throwing the book behind her. "They always ruin a good story with that overboard mushy stuff! Who actually talks like that?" She asked no one in particular since in truth she was by herself sitting in the branch of a tree. Huffing in annoyance she snatched her bottle of sake and poured a generous amount of the room temperature liquid into her ochoko.

Her ears twitched as they caught the sound of footfalls muted slightly by the moist night dampened air, someone was walking by the tree in which she sat. Her amber eyes watched carefully as she continued to drink, her curiosity as to who would be outside (besides her of course) rather then cozy and comfortable indoors watching television with the others if not in bed.

Her answer came when the figure's foot knocked into the discarded book, "What's this?" The young masculine voice questioned aloud.

Ryoko instantly knew that it was Ibara. In his time with them Ryoko had come to notice that Ibara had one tiny habit, he often spoke his inner thoughts out loud. Years spent mostly in solitude; even with the rare visits he had he had developed the habit of talking aloud from time to time.

Even she had to admit it was both cute and a little endearing. He would say something he would be thinking out loud then upon realizing that he had he'd stammer and blush before apologizing for his absentmindedness.

Ibara picked up the fallen book and looked onto the back to read the description on the back before looking around for the one who could have dropped it. His eyes finally drifted upwards to spy Ryoko who was looking down at him. "Is this yours?" He asked waving the book in his hand.

"No, something I borrowed from the Princess's little book stash. I should have known it was a waste of time if _she_ would read it." She stated taking another drink of her sake.

With a simple graceful leap he landed on the branch next to her, "Does your mother know that you are drinking young lady?" He teased lightly taking a seat beside her.

"Very funny, Ibara." Ryoko grumbled giving him a sidelong glare, the same she had given Washu many of times ever since she persisted upon being called Lil' Washu and furthermore insisting on reminding Ryoko ever so often that she was her daughter.

"Despite her telling me about how it all happened I'm still a little surprised that the two of you are mother and daughter." He said looking out into the starry sky trying to familiarize himself with the new constellations.

Ryoko sighed as passed a second ochoko filled with sake to him, where she had gotten it Ibara did not know and was pretty sure it was best to not question it as he had learned not to question a few things in the Masaki household.

"It's funny really. _Mom_, she sometimes wants to be my mother and tries to act like it but with her it's like playing house. After she gets bored she'll just stop playing then start again when she feels like it." Ryoko sighed before taking another sip. She wasn't about to admit that she had a reasonable sense of fear for the child-bodied scientist, as did anyone else who knew or was on the receiving end of one of her experiments.

"But at least you get to see her." He stated.

Ryoko froze in mid-sip, from the way he had said it she knew it was one of the statements he had meant to keep as an inner thought. She didn't really know how the system of guarding the Nameless Tree worked, only that it was assigned a guardian, a task that was passed down from father to the eldest son, or the next oldest male relative, as Ibara had explained to Katsuhito. As she remembered Ibara was young, a bit too young to be there, she recalled over hearing him state how his father had been killed in the line of duty luring the treasure seekers away from the tree. Ryoko could not imagine how the young boy must have felt knowing that it was his time to leave his home and all that he knew to live a hermit like life to protect the tree.

Suddenly she felt a little more grateful to have Washu go about demanding to be called mom.

They settled into a slightly tensed silence, staring up into the stars a part of both of them longing to be out amongst them for a better look. Sipping the warm sake the tense air about them faded and they found themselves more comfortable and at ease as they did that day in space returning to the Earth.

By the time the bottle was empty the two sat side by side no longer silent but talking about the stars in the sky to the fish in the sea, favorite foods, and anything else that could come to mind.

"-and then as she walked up I pulled her towel away from her. HA-HA! I've never seen anyone turn so red in my life!" Ryoko crowed in laughter as she went through a list of the pranks she had pulled on Ayeka.

Ibara smiled, he liked the way that she laughed, loud and uninhibited, a sound that carried out and could fill a room with her presents. He had become use to the Jurain way, a soft chuckle or a girlish lady-like giggle with the hand drawn up to cover the mouth and the pretty smile that came with it.

In time her laughter stopped leaving it to fade echoing into the night. She still smiled wiping her eye of her tears before sitting up straight again. "Ibara, I've been wondering, since you're all healed and all aren't you going to be returning home?"

Ibara paused, it took him a moment to think of what she meant by home. At first that deserted planet came to mind, and then there within the Masaki home, but then he realized she meant far away from there back on Jurai.

He chuckled; it was a soft and smooth sound that rumbled pleasantly from his throat. "Ryoko, Jurai isn't my home. Yes my clan is from Jurai, and yes without the tree to protect any longer they have all returned, but it is not my home. I was not born on Jurai and really have only heard glorified stories about it, but I don't want to go there."

Ryoko gave him a questioning glance before finally voicing her curiosity herself. "Why not?"

He chuckled again looking towards her making her face tinge a pretty color of rose pink. "I thought the reason was obvious."

It happened all too quickly but at the same time all so slowly, suddenly his fingers through rough from work but soft to the touch were holding her chin, suddenly his hands were guiding her, suddenly he was leaning forwards.

When Ryoko's mind, which was so use to being the one to incite the action rather than be the one to receive it, finally processed what had happened their lips were locked in a rather innocent and chaste kiss one would have on first dates.

Cheeks flaring in slight embarrassment Ryoko pulled away, her mind was in a rush of what all had happened in connection to what he had said; he was staying on Earth because she was on Earth. He stayed because of her.

"Ibara, you barely know me." She stated trying to keep from thinking how soft his lips felt against hers.

"Oh?"

She sunk into a silent type of brooding, she didn't want to speak of her past life, and she didn't even want to remember some parts of it, especially the parts that she found herself enjoying.

Ibara took a look at her face and knew that she didn't want to speak on the subject. "Thank you for the sake." Leaning forwards he gave her cheek a small peck before leaping down onto the ground below. "I waited over 800 years Ryoko, I can wait longer." He stated before walking away.

Ryoko's eyes trailed after him, watching his every step. Her heart was still racing, beating strongly in a manner she knew, a manner that confused her. It was beating the same way it had those many years ago when she had seen him ago. 'Don't do this again, Ryoko, you remember last time, it's all because he looks like Tenchi. We've all already been through this, I loved Tenchi first.' She reprimanded her heart.

Suddenly there was a loud thunderous roar filling the air with its deafening sound. "What in the hell?" Ryoko demanded as everyone rushed out of the house and looked skyward.

"Testing testing…Like is this thing on? It is? Oh…Heh heh heh, I've finally found you Ryoko!" A voice called out as the roaring noise began to die down and a large ship appeared before their eyes hovering several feet above the Masaki house.

"It can't be." Ryoko groaned slapping her hand to her forehead.

Ibara, standing to her right, gave a deep sigh his shoulders dropping, "It is."

Washu, standing beside him sweat dropped, "He can't be that stupid."

Suddenly a tall somewhat muscular figure dressed in what looked a long black sleeveless kosode that hug his narrow hips snugly and on his head a home made kabuto with a feather sticking up proudly on the front. His lips painting in dark red near black lipstick stretched into a large menacing smile as he peered down onto them all with his right eye covered with an eye patch.

"You're lucky Ryoko I, Lord Yakata, have been waiting to get my revenge on you."

"He is." Ryoko groaned.

TBC….

I apologize for my seriously long delay in updating, but I had gone so long without inspiration and for a while I had to focus on other things. Not to mention I had long ago forgotten where I was going with this story. But now I am a little better and more organized and have found a new route to go for the time being.

It's a bit funny I look back and reread all of the things that I have written in the past and see just how much I have improved. I am grateful for that and for all of you who have given me encouraging words and suggestions to come this far. Thank you one and all.


End file.
